


Insufferable Hot Piece Of Ass

by okwomxn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Mabel - Freeform, Maribel, YASSSSSSS, i'm so bad at writing- genuinely, im sorry if this sucks, ok byeeeeeeee, their banter is what a live for, they dont get enough love, this is literally my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okwomxn/pseuds/okwomxn
Summary: helloooooo!i don't know what this is, i've read all of the maribel fics on here and decided to try my handi've literally never written anything before so here you go, take it as it is lmaoalso I wanted to keep going but I literally have no idea where to go with this fic??? like I didn’t plan anything I just wrote it and was like oh I’ll stop here cooli just want all of the maria x isobel banter PLEASE





	Insufferable Hot Piece Of Ass

“You can’t seriously tell me that Isobel ‘I pee in a gold toilet’ Evans is some intergalactic being as described by some movies as having antennas and green skin and one eye sometimes- I could go on!” Maria says while waving her hands around. 

Alex stands there calmly, “I wonder if they pee?” 

“That’s what you got from what I said!” 

“I mean, I don’t actually think I’ve seen Michael go to the bathroom” he adds. 

Maria moves forward, grabbing Alex’s face in between her hands. “We’re talking about Isobel Evans, right? Tall, blonde, has a cute nose, scrunches up her face whenever we discuss sex, thinks men are the worst invention to ever exist. That Isobel?!”

“I think she actually appreciates my existence! We went shopping the other day and she actually complimented me” Alex replies. 

“For fucks sake”  
“I know this isn’t new to you but I’m freaking the fuck out here Alex! I’ve been sleeping with an alien! Oh my god, do they have STD’s? Should I get test-“

“Wait what” Alex interrupts, staring a hole in Maria  
“You’ve been sleeping with Isobel?!”

Maria looks down trying not to make eye contact 

“You’re the girl she keeps saying is the most insufferable hot piece of ass she’s ever gotten!” Alex shrieks.

Whipping her head up, “she said what!” 

“Who said what” Isobel injects 

They both whip their heads up to see Isobel holding a bunch of sunflowers she no doubt got from the Sunday market.  
“Ah- you know, just stuff” Maria stutters

Alex comes to the rescue, “Michael says we should ask Kyle if he wants to have a threesome” 

Isobel immediately scrunches up her face and Maria can’t help but grin at the sight.  
“Okay first off, nice try but I did hear Maria says she and not he and secondly, TMI!”

They look at each other in the hopes that someone would rescue them from this conversation that is totally heading downhill. 

Maria looks ready to bolt but instead stands up and blurts out “I know you and Michael and Max are aliens and I hope you guys don’t have any interplanetary STD’s and thank you for saying that I’m the hottest piece of ass you’ve ever gotten, but I don’t think I’m that insufferable, especially when I do that thing you like with my tongue and-“

Isobel is overwhelmed, bright red and evil eyeing Alex “oooookay” Isobel launches forward to cover Maria’s mouth.

“Mmm breath play, I like” Maria says barely audible behind Isobel’s hands

Alex starts laughing and the women both remember that Alex is present.

Isobel lets go of Maria’s mouth and playfully slaps Maria in the chest, but Maria catches her hand before it makes contact with her chest and pulls her close, so their faces are inches apart.

“Okay, that is clearly my cue to go”, Alex interrupts, “I’m meeting Michael back at the cabin, we’ve gotta take Bo to the vet and you know how Michael is around hospitals and such … annnnd you two aren’t even paying attention okay bye” Alex waves off.

“Are you gonna stare at my lips all day or actually kiss them?” Isobel whispers, breaking Maria’s trance.

Maria brushes a strand of hair out of Isobel’s face, “just stare” she quips and leaves Isobel standing there flustered. She turns back around, “you just going to stand there looking like a weirdo or what?”

“Hey” Isobel barks, “you and Alex were the ones sitting here being weird watching kids play on the playground”

“We were out getting coffee! And then we stopped to sit on this park bench!”  
Maria laughs and Isobel heart clenches at the sight of this beautiful woman glowing in the sunlight.

“Where are we going anyways?” Isobel adds

“You’ll see” Maria says intertwining her fingers with Isobel’s.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo don't kill me if this sucks  
also, i do have a RNM tumblr but i'm too scared to post it hah


End file.
